halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer
This could be translated into a pretty useful video at http://mojiti.com/. Pelican pilot could the human piloting the pelican coudnt he just be a normal human and not a spartan becuase his armor dosnt look anything like spartan armor. Mendoza 12:53, 11 july 2007 :I think marine armor because if you look a the marine at the begining he's wearing almost the same armor, with out the helmet (Hat instead) -- MCDBBlits 05:34, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I recon the pilot is just a normal human. All the Spartans that we know of are trapped within a minute Dyson Sphere bar the Master Chief. The Class of 2532 (I think) seems to only relate to ilovebees and DOA 4 and since none of the Spartan II's know anything of these class members existence their cononicity seems suspect. My money would be on the pilot not being a Spartan. Don't forget the 3 that were on duty elsewhere and were NOT at the battle for Reach Poison headcrab 17:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :The 3 Spartans are known as Gay team and they have not bin heared from in over a year -- MCDBBlits 02:20, 16 July 2007 (UTC) AdjutantReflex's Symbol 01:29 in the lower right hand corner there is a city similar to AdjutantReflex's symbol or maybe its just a coensidence.But it seems odd that the only part of the world which is not covered in clouds is what seems to be AdjutantReflex's symbol. Something I noticed In the scene where the Pelicans are flying over the unknown planet, I noticed that there were Covenant Ships with blue plating. Perhaps these are Elite-controlled ships? -- Hunter-113 12:06, 12 July 2007 (UTC) In the Article it says that the Chief is over a planet but if pause the video at 1:21 (inside the Pelican) it shows that it is a Halo because it horizon curves up where as a planets would curve down and you can see the wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo), and does any one wonder what the weird thing at 1:27 is that sort looks like a person with their hands above their head with a really long cape or apart of dark blue halo? -- MCDBBlits 20:51, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Gosh darn golly he's right! That would be a pretty big Halo, though--fatter than the other ones we've encountered. /me goes to watch the final cutscene of The Great Journey to see if there's a particularly fat Halo. --GPT(talk) 21:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think its Delt Halo because you can see a wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo) its just the Camera is a lot closer, because in Halo one and two we only see the rings from really far away or close up -- MCDBBlits 21:17, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Flood! I saw Flood! Did nobody notice the flood? Never mind... It's just a brute... that bleeds flood colours and looks like flood, and when it's helmet falls off, it has a head unlike Halo 2 brutes... which personally, I dislike. You are shooting at a pelican! Never mind again... just a brute that looks like the Master Chief... Actually, I think the planet is Earth, if the view from the pelican just before shows the same planet, because it shows the big structure that might be the ark (as seen in the beginning of another trailer). They said is was on Earth, but I guess it could be another one... ITS A HALO and I can prove it if you pause the video at 1:21 (inside the Pelican) it shows that it is a Halo because it horizon curves up where as a planets would curve down and you can see the wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo NOW STOP SAYING ITS A PLANT, Guesty-Persony-Thingy and I both agree that it is a halo so don't make me post this again! And the Unknown character is voiced by Christopher Lee if any one was wondering And there are 5 pelican not 3 chase by 3 Phantoms **It's never a halo, because it's quite a bigger planet by the looks of it, look carefully, if it's a Halo, they'd probably tumbled into nothing , but you can see the pelican flying towards the planet surface with Johnson and the Chief in it![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:00, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, I am about to say something about it. But it seems like to ark to me, because if there is a Halo around Earth, the human would probably found it before the other Halos![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Who changed the picture and why!?Ralok 04:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I did because it got the point acrossed better, and here its back -- MCDBBlits 05:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) those are seraph fighters not phantoms actually i think that there is one phantom but the pic is to blurry to tell and they arent chasing they are i think attacking the ship and it appears taht the pelicans are coming out of the ship lol at 1:39 a marine got pushed by the chief shame dude, that should teach you for not completing basic training 101 dont mingle with spartans Ok back on to the subject, it does look like a Halo, possibly Intallation 05. It's larger size is merely as a result of the very close camera positioning, where as all previous angles had been from much further away. What is of note, and is somewhat confusing, is that during the section of the trailer where the Pelicans are diving towards the ground away from a Covenant ship, when they pass the camera of in the distance you can see a large, strange blue object almost like a piece of a Halo at right angles to the surface of whatever the ships are diving towards. That might not be explained too well but if you pause it just as the ships fall past you'll see what I mean. :I've seen the same thing and looks to be in orbit of said Halo -- MCDBBlits 06:08, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Any one noticed that the "mysterious Covenant Walking Gun Emplacement" that shot down the longsword and the new Covenant Scarab appear to be one and the same -- MCDBBlits 02:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Space Fight the image below clearly show many pelicans possibly leaving a covenant cruiser. aswell it also shows a cvenant ship firing a purple beam at the larger ship although small it is visible the covenant fighters appear to be either 2 seraph fighters and one phantom or one seraph fight and two phantoms it is hard to make out but i feel alot can be taken from this imageRalok 06:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Ah, I've noticed that, But that isn't the only pelican in the ship, there are loads more crashing towards (what it seems to be Earth), which I doubt. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Bees? Is it just me or does anyone else hear bees at the end of the trailer? When the Halo 3 and Bungie logos flare up. :I hear something, I'm just not sure what -- MCDBBlits 10:59, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Speculation in the article. I altered the part of the article which claims that the Forerunner structure we saw was a planet. We don't know for sure what the hell it is. It looks like a Halo, but as we can see from this image, [this one from a couple of frames later, and this unusual building in orbit, that bizzare structure may not be a Halo at all. From it's shape, though, it can't be a planet, and it's definitely not Earth. The only thing that is certain is that the object is related to the Forerunners. Other than that, we know nothing. The article should reflect that. Also, it is quite obvious that the shot of the Pelican's cockpit shows only one Spartan: the Chief. The other two individuals are Johnson and an ODST. Rtas Vadumee 03:12, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Cortana Pause the coratana scene and look at the surroundings closely look strangely familiar? High Charity mate --CHr0n0sPh3r3 10:22, 16 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 That is not high charity, I can support this. If it was High Charity there would have been flood, and the Master Chief wouldn't be just standing their, they would go kick Graveminds ass, but Arbiter wouldn't give a rats ass so you might as well forget it. They have more important matters to solve (The Key/Ark) They are on a covenant Crusier broadcasting Cortana with the Oracles "eye". By the way does anyone else notice the bigger Elite in the middle backround of Arbiter and Master Chief and the Oracle. ---Phil 9:50am july 16 2007 Heaven forbid that there might be a moment of peace and story telling.-DiabloInferno unknown character the characer is probibly truth Buncha corrections i did Because whoever wrote them must be blind. That pilot in the Pelican, he isn't an ODSt, and because he has the same coloured visor doesn't mean he is. His helmet and armor is different and he has a respirator. Me thinks a pilot with a pressure suit for operation in space >.> That gun on the back of the Pelican, its not the M41 LAAG from the warthog, its a AIE-486 heavy machine gun You probably don't reconie it because its still on its tripod! That 'warthog APC' isn't a warthog APC, its called the M831 Troop Transport, its been around since halo 2 development And honesty, if you disagree with this stuff you must be blind Ajax 013 First off, watch your condescending attitude. Someone who makes as many spelling, grammatical, capitalization, and punctation errors as you (over a dozen in what you wrote above) has no business calling people out on any real or imagined mistakes, at least not in the snarky tone you use. Second, regarding the identity of the Pelican's pilot, we have every reason to assume that he/she is an ODST. As you can see from http://domino.teamgnarly.com/images/halo3/e3/vlcsnap-276924.png this image, the armor very closely resembles that of an ODST. It has the same matte black color and a nearly identical helmet. Given that Bungie has made small yet noticeable changes to many character designs, it stands to reason that the ODST design will not be 100% identical to its Halo 2 iteration. However, minor differences aside, the Pelican pilot looks just like an ODST in overall design. We have no other UNSC units that wear that kind of armor. Since the evidence favors the conclusion that the pilot is an ODST, the burden of proof is on you to prove that it is something else. Rtas Vadumee 18:55, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Arbiter925 i do believe that the unknown character is truth and that the voice is Christopher lees not peter wellers